


It Stands

by UponPaleWings



Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: IT GOOD, Original work - Freeform, Please read, Poetic, Poetry, i had an existential crisis, like on a personal level, my thoughts about the future ahead, very discriptive, won rageniv emos knird og ot deen i, you cant stop the onward marhcing of time and i just realized that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings
Summary: Inevitability stretches like a blacktop road in the distance an hour before dawn, the gentle lights of passing cars an afterthought to the harshness of the cold wind.basically I had an existential crisis today trying to sign up for college classes and this is the result. please give me some help, i'm drowning while trying to be a functioning adult.
Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It Stands

Inevitability stretches like a blacktop road in the distance an hour before dawn, the gentle lights of passing cars an afterthought to the harshness of the cold wind. Standing on this blacktop road, the horizon darkens the closer to daybreak it becomes, and a feeling of dread and regret passes over and through the longer it takes for the sun to rise. Twilight feelings for a dawnless morning.

Inevitability weighs like the heat of midday, boiling skies overhead. The stark feeling of being watched in the desert with nothing around for miles to see. The ground curves into a bowl when exhaustion becomes too much, offering no exit but upwards to the unreachable blue. 

Inevitability tastes like the fruit of labor that can't be eaten, as one raisin in the face of starvation. It tastes like dry throats unable to drink for stress of the action, too cracked to plead for help. When feeding tubes don't feed, but ripping them out has worse consequences than a concave stomach. A full tree and clear lake, but sustenance out of reach.

Inevitability sounds like choking back sobs before a presentation, the wail of heart monitors in the pediatric ward, the broken voices in arguments. It sounds like the silence of a child in court, who can't speak for fear of retaliation. A faceless judge who cannot come to the right conclusion, who regrets his purpose in a failing system. Who is the one to comfort justice, when justice cant see past the room it's trapped in?

Inevitability is inevitable. No system or animal or thought can stop it. It lingers in the background of the universe, a quiet buzz on the edge of consciousness, a distant figure in the corner of eyesight. Destruction, growth, death, change, time; all connected through the knowledge that inevitably they will come to pass. Sooner or later, the need will no longer be needed. A wide future without sides stands and walks closer. It stretches, illuminated by street lamps. Its gaze weighing down the seed of hunger that grows in its palm. The sound of its voice is jubilant, a canopy of discordant music falling out of its gaping mouth. It does not feel the glass it walks on, it cannot hear the shattered sky it broke. Inevitability walk closer, a wide future without sides it enables. 

And I stand before it, afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like please comment n kudos if u liked, if not then do it anyways im searching for positive anything right now and i need ur help to jumpstart my brain into making happy chemicals. :'>


End file.
